A minha felicidade
by Kari Princess Angel
Summary: Essa fic é dedicada para AikoImmort. Uma amigairma muito especial para mim... Migahhhh txi amuxxx xD.... Mandem os Reviews


A minha felicidade

Kai Hiwatari caminhava numa noite fria, escura. Onde só era iluminado por luzes que vinham das casas e dos altos postes. Ia a direção ao tradicional dojo dos Granger onde iria comemorar mais uma vitória dos Blade Breakers. Ele possuía tudo que um garoto normal queria. Dinheiro, fama, poder, amigos. Mas sentia falta de uma coisa muito importante á "família". Sempre quis que seu avo aceitasse como era. Mas este só queria usa-lo como objeto para dominar o mundo.

Tyson: Kai! Finalmente chegou! – Diz dando um sorriso.

Kai: Boa noite! – Diz com uma cara seria como de costume.

Ray: Que bom que cheguei a tempo! – Diz vindo do caminho inverso de Kai. – Pensei que chegaria atrasado! u

Mariah: Meu gatinho felpudo! – Aparecendo na porta e logo depois pulou em cima de Ray.

Ray: Amor! Olá! u – Envergonhados. - "Gatinho felpudo onde ela arranjou esse apelido?" – Pensou. – Mariah pode descer? Esta me enforcando!

Mariah: Ai desculpa Ray:D – Disse largando ele e logo tanto um selinho.

Ray: Tudo bem amor! Boa noite Tyson, Kai!

Tyson: Boa noite! u

Kai: Unf!

Mariah: Vamos entrar!

Tyson: Vamos sim!

Ray e Mariah já estavam namorando há um bom tempo. Para ser exato há dois anos. Ray sempre escutara dos seus amigos que Mariah sempre esteve apaixonada por ele, este não ouvia e sempre dissera que tinha um carinho muito especial por ela como se fosse a sua irmã. Até um determinado dia onde vira Mariah numa famosa ponte perto da casa dos Granger. Mariah há todo momento suspirava. E Ray que estava escondido ouviu ela pronunciar o seu nome e disse que o amava. Ray a partir daquele momento descobriu que aquele carinho de irmã era algo muito mais que isso. Aquele carinho era uma paixão forte por uma mulher, essa mulher era a Mariah. Então no dia seguinte ele decidiu pede-la em namoro antes que ela embarcasse no avião e voltasse a China. Mariah no inicio não dissera nada O que deixou Ray com uma certa ansiedade, mas depois ela surpreende-o com um grande beijo que o ultimo correspondeu com carinho. Depois disso ela decidiu não iria mais voltar à China. Participaria de todos campeonatos com os White Tigers, mais nunca se separa de seu querido Ray.

Max: A mesa já esta arrumada! – Disse indo até a sala.

Daichi: Hummm! O cheirinho esta ótima! – Indo até a cozinha.

Hilary: Não vai entrar de jeito nenhum na cozinha! Ainda o jantar não esta pronta! ¬¬ - Disse saindo da cozinha e se colocando a frente da Daichi e cruzou os braços que um deles segurava uma colher de pau.

Daichi: Ta-ta... Hilary! – Engoliu seco.

Kenny: Tudo bem Ming! Eu vou ao seu show não se preocupe!

Ming-Ming: Ta tudo bem querido! Ate mais!

Kenny: Aff! É a qüinquagésima vez que ela liga! – Desligando o telefone e indo ate o seu lap top.

Tyson: Não sei como ele suporta a Ming-Ming! – Disse baixo para Ray.

Ray: O amor é cego! – Começou a rir juntamente com Tyson.

Mariah: Amor eu vou ate a cozinha ajudar a Hilary!

Ray: Tudo bem! - Tanto logo depois um selinho nela. – Tyson, vai pede-la hoje?

Tyson: Depois do jantar!

Max: Olá Emily! – Abrindo a porta e tanto passagem.

Emily: Oi meu lindo! – Disse entrando no dojo e depois tanto um abraço no seu namorado. – Onde estão as meninas?

Max: Estão na cozinha!

Emily: Eu vou lá! Ola meninos! – Disse ao grupo formado de Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Kai e Daichi que estava na sala.

Todos menos Kai claro: Olá!

Hilary: Olá Emily! Que bom que veio! – Saindo da cozinha.

Mariah: É mesmo!

Emily: Pelo que eu vejo sou a ultima a chegar!

Mariah: Não é não falta mais uma pessoa!

Mariah, Emily e Hilary acabava de colocar o jantar na mesa. Na sala Tyson e os outros conversavam sobre varias coisas principalmente do campeonato. De repente alguém bate na porta. As meninas saem da cozinha. Tyson vai atender.

Tyson: Boa noite! O que posso ajudar? – Diz ele vendo uma menina alta, do mesmo tamanho que ele, com um belos par de orbes castanhos e longos cabelos castanhos claro. Vestia roupas escuras, mas bem provocante. Combinava uma saia curta pregada preta com um top azul com colete por cima, botas canos alto, luvas ate o cotovelo e tinha como um acessório um colar que tinha como um pingente uma beyblade.

Garota: Olá! Eu estou procurando a Mariah! Ela esta? – Disse friamente, mas com um tom educado.

Tyson: Ela esta sim! – Abrindo mais a porta sem tirar os olhos dela.

Mariah: Amiga como esta? – Indo abraça-la.

Garota: Estou bem e voce? – Diz mudando a expressão fria por uma alegre e serena.

Kai: Ela me parece tão familiar! – Disse para si. " Não... Não pode ser!"

Mariah: Faz um bom tempo que não se vemos!

Garota: Voce tem razão amiga!

Ray: Errr... Licença!

Mariah: AII! Que falta de educação a minha! Esqueci de apresentar vocês! – Vendo todos sem entender nada.

Todos exeto Kai: u

Mariah: Bom, ela se chama Aiko Higurash, veio á pouco tempo ao Japão, eu conhece ela quando estava na Rússia eu tinha me perdido e ela me ajudou daí nós somos amigas ate hoje! u

Kai: Aiko! – Assustou-se.

Kenny: Voce a conhece Kai?

Kai: Não te interresa! – Se virando e foi para a fora do dojo.

Aiko: Kai! É voce mesmo! – Disse para si. Numa expressão triste.

Tyson: Muito prazer eu sou o Tyson! – Disse ele dando um sorriso.

Aiko: O mesmo! – Sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

Ray: Olá, sou o Ray!

Aiko: Então voce é o famoso namorado de Mariah!

Ray: É... sou sim! – Disse envergonhado.

Mariah: Bom aqui são Max, a Emily namorada de Max, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi e aquele que saiu é o Kai!

Todos: Muito prazer!

Mariah: Tyson me desculpe de não ter lhe falado antes! Mas a minha amiga pode jantar aqui?

Tyson: Claro que pode!

Mariah: Muito obrigada!

Hilary: Jantar servido!

Todos jantavam felizes. Muitos riam da quantidade de comida que Daichi e Tyson comia. Aiko e Kai trocavam olhares sera que ela se conheciam. Mas afinal o que aconteceu entre eles. Bom no final do jantar Tyson se levantou e se ajoelhou na frente de Hilary.

Tyson: Hilary! Eu queria lhe confessar uma coisa muito importante para me! Algo que há muito tempo eu guardo e que só agora tenho coragem de te confessar! – Diz envergonhado e vendo todos os seus amigos olharem com um olhar de coragem e tanto confiança.

Hilary: Tyson! Eu... eu realmente não estou entendendo nada... – Totalmente sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Daichi: Hilary! Como voce é lerda hem! – Interrompeu. – Voce ainda não percebeu o que Tyson esta querendo dizer! O.o Ele gosta de voce! Ai! – Levando um murro de Kai.

Hilary: O QUE!

Kai: Cala boca infeliz! ¬¬ -Sentou-se e cruzou os braços.

Max: Sim! Continue Tyson!

Tyson: Obrigada Kai! Hilary eu queria lhe dizer que... eu te amo! Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida! Voce é muito especial para mim! – Olhando nos olhos da amada.

Hilary: Eu... eu... – Sem saber o que dizer desde a ultima fala de Daichi. Há tempos que sonhara com isso. Pensara que o seu amado gostava de uma garota, pois Tyson sempre falara muito bem dela mais nunca dissera o nome. Varias vezes quando Tyson falava o nome da garota ela se escondia e chorava querendo muito que fosse ela. Mas na realidade essa garota de Tyson tanto falava bem era mesma a própria pessoa.

Tyson: Voce aceita namorar comigo! – Tirando do bolso uma caixinha de veludo e logo em seguida tanto de cara com um belo par de anéis de prata. – Isso aqui é para celar o nosso terno de compromisso! Então minha querida Hilary aceita? – Com um grande ar de esperança nos olhos e o coração saltando as mil.

Hilary: Eu... – Não acreditando ainda no pedido nem no anel. Resolveu toca no objeto brilhante para ver se não era um sonho. – Eu... Também de amo! – Logo em seguida abaixou-se e foi ao encontro dos lábios do seu querido Tyson. Beijou ardentemente que só se separaram por falta de ar. – Eu aceito Tyson! Eu aceito ser a sua namorada!

Os dois colocaram os dois anéis no dedo anelar. Todos as pessoas presentes bateram palmas. Outras somente choravam emocionadas e comovidas pela cena. Logo depois os casais que estavam lá se beijaram entra eles Tyson e Hilary.

Daichi: Aff! Vou sair daqui! Ta muito meloso! u.u

Kenny: Vou ligar para a minha patroa! ( a Ming)

Kai se levantou da mesa e foi para o quintal do dojo. Aiko observou a movimentação e também o seguiu precisava falar muito com ele. Também não queria segurar vela ou melhor castiçal na sala de jantar.

Aiko: Kai há quando tempo não é! – Se aproximando dele e olhando para o céu.

Kai: Por que veio para o Japão?

Aiko: Para saber por que foi embora daquela maneira!

------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------

Num lugar escuro e sombrio. Mais parecido com uma abadia que ficara em lugar frio. Em Moscou, Rússia para ser ao certo.

Menina: Por que voce tem que ir embora! Não me deixe aqui! Por favor! – Chorava uma menina aproximadamente com dez anos. Alta, magra, olhos castanhos penetrantes e com roupas escuras.

Manino: Aiko! Voce tem que entender eu tenho que ir! Eu preciso ir! É melhor! – Diz um rapaz com cabelo bicolor e um ano mais velho que a menina de olhos castanhos.

Aiko: Kai! Pelo menos me fale! Por favor! – Suplicando pelo menos queria saber algo que estava acontecendo.

Kai: Não! Aiko, eu quero ir embora! Será melhor para nós eu ir e se eu te contar será arriscado! – Dizendo a ultima palavra quase num sussurro.

Aiko: Arriscado o que! Eu não quero que voce me deixe! Eu não quero! – Segurando na mão dele e logo se ajoelhando. E não entendendo.

Kai: Eu nunca irei te deixar! – Indo ate ela e enxugando as lagrimas com o dedo. – Tome! – Tanto um colar de ouro que tinha a forma de um pentagrama. – Toda vez que se sentir só é só segurar com força e vai se lembrar de mim! – Tanto um sorriso.

Aiko: Me prometa que nunca ira se esquecer de mim!

Guarda da abadia: Vamos garoto o transporte lhe espera!

Kai: Eu juro! – Tanto um beijo na testa.

Aiko: Kai! – Segurando a mão dele e vendo ele se afastar.

Kai: Adeus Aiko! – Pegou a mala e foi embora sem querer olhar para trás. Deixando uma lagrima escorre no rosto.

Aiko: NÃO! – Novamente começou a corar desesperadamente.

Kai: Me desculpe Aiko! Será mais seguro para voce! Até um dia! – Entrou no carro.

--------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back-------------------------------------------

Kai: Sinto muito mais eu precisei ir embora! - Baixou a cabeça.

Aiko: Kai! – Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça chorando. Apertando as suas mãos. – Voce é um egoísta. – Deu um murro na cara de Kai. – Todos esse anos eu tentei descobrir porque voce saiu daquela maneira da abadia. Sempre tive a esperança que voce voltasse para aquele lugar. Mais com os anos percebe que não valia mais a pena de esperar voce lá. Resolve fugir e consegui. Passei fome e frio nas ruas. Por sorte uma família me acolheu e conhece a Mariah!

Kai: Aiko! - Colocando a mão na bochecha enxada por causa do murro.

Aiko: Kai! Voce não sabe o que eu passei nesse tempo todo! O que eu sofri! – Chorando ainda mais.

Kai: Aiko! Eu sinto muito! – Indo ate ela e abraça-la. Mas com anos na abadia perto do seu avo Voltaire não sabia mais como demonstrar emoções para o próximo, pois a única coisa que sabia era ser frio foi o que seu avo o lhe ensinou. Sentiu dificuldades em demonstrar mais precisava fazer algo para conforta-la.

Aiko: Me solte! Nunca mais se aproxime de mim! Deste pequena eu te considerava como um irmão a minha única família! Mas agora vejo que é mentira! – Se afastando dele.

Kai: Aiko! Voce tem que me escultar!

Aiko: Eu não preciso ouvir mais nada! Pelo menos se há sete anos atrás me dissesse que estava cansada de mim! Que não queria que eu ficasse perto de mim! Me falava logo, assim eu nunca mais iria te procurar! – Virando as costas e correu para dentro do dojo.

Kai: Aiko! Voce não esta entendendo! Deixa-me explicar! - Indo atrás dela.

Tyson: Aiko! Voce esta bem? – Vendo ela passar correndo na sala.

Aiko: Estou sim! Me desculpem por estar assim! E a propósito muito obrigada pelo jantar! – Saindo logo em seguida.

Mariah: Aiko! O que esta acontecendo? Não esta bem não eu te conheço! – Segurando a amiga fortemente.

Aiko: Por favor! Depois te explico! Agora me deixa ir! – Se soltando de Mariah.

Kenny: O que deu nela?

Ray: Eu não sei! Boa coisa não é! – Vendo ela sair correndo.

Kai: Cadê a Aiko?

Tyson: O que esta havendo?

Kai: Não te interessa!

Tyson: Aff! Mal humor! ¬¬

Kai: Para onde ela foi!

Emily: Se acalme!

Max: Ela foi para lá! – Indicando o caminho.

Kai: Valeu cara! – Correndo para o caminho indicado por Max.

Aiko corria sem destino pelas ruas sem conhecer lugar nenhum. Passava já por vários quarteirões e às vezes andavam em círculos. To nada começou a cair uma forte chuva. Mesmo assim continuava á correr sem se importar com as roupas pesadas e encharcadas, o cabelo bagunçado e os olhos extremamente enxados.

Aiko: Por que ele me enganou! – Metia a idéia cada vez na cabeça.

Kai procurava Aiko por vários lugares e nada. Pensou ate em desistir. Mas queria resolver tudo com ela e contar lhe tudo. Procurou. Procurou e nada. Pensava onde teria se medido. Idéias foram surgindo na cabeça. Se aconteceu alguma coisa com ela não saberia o que fazer.

Kai: Onde será que voce esta Aiko?

Aiko: Por que? Por que? – Repedia as mesmas palavras. Corria ainda apesar de já apresentar cansaço e com as mãos cobrindo os olhos.

Aiko correu ate ouvir uma voz bem familiar chegar ate os seus ouvidos e esta tirar as mãos dos olhos.

Kai: Aiko! Te encontrei! – Olhando ela em quando caia ainda a chuva.

Aiko: Kai! O que faz aqui! – Assustada. Não o esperava.

Kai: Eu queria que voce... – Foi interrompido. – Aiko! Cuidado!

Aiko acabara de ser atropelada por um bêbada que dirigia. Kai gritou mais foi tarde de mais o carro acabou atingiu-a em cheio. Tudo o que Aiko pode ver é dois faróis indo direto para o corpo de si. O corpo foi jogado longe. Kai logo em seguida correu para socorre-la.

Kai: Aiko calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Pegando o celular e ligando para a ambulância. Vendo o chão se formando uma poça se sangue que se misturava com a água da chuva.

Chegando no hospital Aiko foi retirada da ambulância pelos para-medicos que colocavam mascara de oxigênio na garota que acabara de ser atropelada. Para-medicos pediam passagem para poder leva-la para a mesa de cirurgia que logo seria feita. Kai somente acompanhava em choque tudo que acontecia.

Medico: Senhor, por favor, voce tem que esperar aqui! – Disse um medico que impedia a entrada de Kai na sala de cirurgia.

Kai: Mas eu preciso ver lá! Eu tenho que ficar perto dela! Por favor! – Tentando empurrar o medico desesperadamente.

Medico: O senhor tem que se acalmar! – O aviso foi em vão. – Enfermeira poderia colocar um calmante nele! Por favor?

Enfermeira: Sim senhor! – A enfermeira enfiou uma agulha que por lá passava um liquido transparente que penetrava na pele do garoto tento como objetivo de acalma-lo.

Medico: Obrigado! O senhor ira ficar bem isso é só um calmante! Agora tenho que fazer a cirurgia! Licença! – Se retirando e entrando na sala de cirurgia.

Kai: Aiko! Voce tem que ficar bem! Voce tem que ficar bem! Eu nunca iria me perdoa se voce... se voce morrer! Eu não posso te perder! – Se acalmando mais agora chorava. Estava sentado numas das cadeiras do hospital. Apoiava os braços no joelho com a cabeça baixa.

Tyson: Kai! Voce esta bem? – Chagando perto de Kai.

Hilary: Nós vimos voce e a Aiko no jornal e viemos o mais rápido possível!

Mariah: Onde esta a Aiko! – Nervosa.

Kai: Ela esta na sala de cirurgia!

Max: Há quanto tempo?

Kai: Á pouco tempo o medico entrou!

Emily: Tomara que acabe logo a cirurgia!

Kenny: Tomara mesmo!

Sete horas se passaram. Kai já estava nervoso novamente. Tava para observar que o efeito do calmante já passara. Batia nas paredes e seus amigos mandavam se acalmar, mas este nada somente ficava mais nervoso. Não agüentava mais esperar decidiu entrar com tudo.

Medico: Ei! O senhor não pode passar! – Disse o mesmo medico que mandara colocar um calmante em Kai.

Kai: Como ela esta?

Mariah: Ela esta bem? – Chorava deste que chegou. Assim que o medico apareceu na sua frente se levantou e disse a primeira frase que surgiu na sua cabeça. Mas foi acalmada pelo Ray.

Medico: Felizmente a cirurgia foi um sucesso! – Disse calmamente.

Daichi: Ela já acordou?

Medico: Não! Ela esta em coma profundo! Ela sofreu uma hemorragia na cabeça e uma das pernas esta quebrada por causa do impacto!

Tyson: Mas o que faremos agora!

Medico: Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar por um milagre e que possa acordar logo! Se não ela não vivera por muito tempo se continuar em coma! Pois ela ainda esta em estado de risco!

Kai: O que!

Medico: Sinto muito! Mas eu e meus ajudantes fizemos o máximo agora é ter paciência para ver o que ira acontecer! Vou me retirar! Licença!

Ray: Obrigado!

Kai: Não! Não! Ela não pode morrer! Ela não pode! – Diz desesperadamente. Foi amparado pelos amigos.

Uns dias se passaram Aiko estava ainda em coma. Kai se desesperava, mas mantia uma grande esperança. Ficava quase todos os dias perto dela. Somente voltava para casa para descansa ou pegar algo. Mas nunca a deixava sozinha. Mandava alguns de seus amigos ficar com ela.

Kai: E ai como vai ela?

Medico: Ela vai bem! Esperamos que acorde logo!

Kai: Ela pode ouvir o que nós falamos?

Medico: Isso eu não sei! Depende muito dela! Algumas pessoas em coma ouvem, mas outros não! Vou me retirar tenho outros pacientes!

Kai: Senhor eu queria te agradecer por tudo pelo que tem feito e me desculpe naquele dia não sei onde estava com a cabeça!

Medico: Não se preocupe com isso meu filho! E eu só estou fazendo o meu dever! – Deu um sorriso. E saiu da sala.

Kai: Aiko! Por favor, acorde logo! – Se perto da cama onde Aiko estava. – Espero que esteja me ouvindo! Eu quero muito que saiba quando eu fui embora sem dar explicações a culpa não foi minha! E sim do meu avo que esta pagando por tudo que fez de mal! Eu fiz isso por te proteger!

----------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

Encontramos duas crianças beylutando numa cuia. O lugar era sombrio a única coisa que iluminava era uma pequena lâmpada no teto.

Aiko: Há não eu perde de novo!

Kai: Essa luta foi muito emocionante! Voce quase ganhou de mim!

Aiko: Eu só não ganhei por causa que voce me emburrou para fora da cuia!

Kai: Isso mostra que sou muito mais inteligente que voce! – Disse convencido.

Aiko: Esta se achando, né! – Começou a correr atrás dele.

Kai e Aiko corria pela abadia ate chegar no quarto dos dois que dividiam.

Kai: Ei isso é golpe baixo! Háháháha! – Rindo.

Aiko: Não sabia que sentia cócegas! – Fazendo ele rir mais ainda e cair na cama.

Kai: Pra eu vou morrer de tanto rir!

Kai fez um movimento que fez Aiko cair em cima dele. Os dois ainda riam ate eles perceberem que estava muito próximos uns dos outro e Aiko em cima de Kai. Kai olhava Aiko com ternura e carinho. Kai inclinava a cabeça cada vez mais sem saber o que estava fazendo. Sentia algo muito estranho. Um frio na barriga e seu coração batia forte. Não conseguia respirar direito somente queria ficar ali. Já Aiko estava sem reação.Estava estranha e não sabia o que era. Sabia que queria estar ali. Mas não sabia o porque.

Boris: Pelo jeito estou atrapalhando algo! – Surpreso.

Aiko: No que voce esta pensando Boris! – Se levantando num pulo.

Kai: Não esta atrapalhando nada em especial! – Olhou para Aiko com carinho e logo para Boris com um olhar serio. – O que voce quer?

Boris: Vim ate aqui! Por causa do seu avo! Ele quer falar com voce!

Kai: Esta bem! – Indo ate Boris. – Depois voce me paga! – Olhando com um ar de brincalhão para Aiko.

Aiko: Olha está com muito medo! – Entrando na brincadeira.

Boris: Vamos! – Começando a andar. – Pelo jeito que vejo voce esta apaixonado pela menina Aiko!

Kai: No que voce esta falando?

Boris: Só estou falando a verdade!

Kai:... – Ficou em silencio. Saiu da abadia e foi em direção Ao carro eu o levaria ate o avo. " No que Boris esta falando. Isso não pode ser verdade. Eu sinto algum muito forte por ela sei que vai muito alem de amizade. Eu a considero como uma irmã! Ou se for algo muito mais que isso? Ai, no que estou pensando! Mas pode ser um possibilidade? Eu acho que Boris esta certo! Estou apaixonado! Mas logo pela a Aiko!"

Kai chegou num grande prédio. Entrou e passou por vários lugares num deles eram laboratório e salas cheias de computadores. Ate chegar no ultimo andar do enorme prédio lá se encontrava o seu avo.

Voltaire: Neto! Como esta?

Kai: O que voce quer fale de uma fez!

Voltaire: Já que voce quer que eu seja direto! Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta!

Kai: E qual seria? – Disse serio.

Voltaire: Eu quero que voce vá para uma outra abadia e experimente as minhas novas experiências!

Kai: O que voce esta louco! Eu não vou ser cobaia de ninguém! – Se retirando.

Voltaire: Se voce não for! Eu posso causar um grave acidente na Aiko! – Disse virando a cadeira e olhando pela janela. – Eu sei que voce gosta demais da Aiko! – Disse tanto um sorriso maldoso.

Kai: Não meta a Aiko no meio!

Voltaire: Voce deixa a Aiko sofrer as conseqüências ou voce trabalha para mim!

Kai: Eu... eu não tenho escolha! – Pensou. E baixou a cabeça apertando os punhos. – Eu vou com voce.

Voltaire: Voce é um bom neto! – Se levantando e colocou a mão no ombro de Kai.

Kai: Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com ela juro que ira se arrepender! – Tirando a mão Do avo do seu ombro.

Voltaire: Eu juro! – Tanto um outro sorriso. – Mas quero te pedir mais uma coisa que não conte para a Aiko!

Kai: Esta bem! – Com raiva se retirou.

Voltaire: Mas uma coisa! Chegar lá arrume as suas coisas e velha logo!

Kai: O que! Mas tão rápido assim!

Voltaire: Me obedeça!

Kai somente concordou com a cabeça.

( obs: ele não contou a parte que ele disse que gostava de Aiko)

-----------------------------------Fim do Flash Back----------------------------------------------------

Aiko: " Kai então foi isso! Voce só queria me proteger! Como fui burra em não confiar em voce! Kai ! " – Ela escutou com todos os detalhes a confissão de Kai. Apesar de não poder se mexe. Estava muito mal queria pedir desculpas. Kai também havia sofrido. E ela se culpava com isso ate Kai começar a falar novamente.

Kai: Eu quero muito que voce saiba que deste aquele dia eu descobrir um coisa muito importante! Essa coisa que eu guardo que faz tempo! Fingi em esquece-lo! Mas a única coisa foi que aconteceu foi aumentar o que sento por voce! Aiko eu... eu te amo! – Largou as mãos dela e a beijou na testa igual quando eles eram menores.

Ray: Ola Kai! – Entrando.

Mariah: Como ela esta?

Kai: Oi! – Vendo o restante entrar. – Na mesma!

Max: Eu quero muito que ela acorde logo!

Tyson: Todos nós queremos Max!

Aiko nesse meio mexeu a mão e o único que havia visto foi o Kenny.

Kenny: Alguém vá chamar um medico!

Hilary: O que foi?

Kenny: Rápido!

Ray: Estou indo!

Kai: Pelo amor de deus que diabo esta acontecendo Kenny!

Kenny: Eu vi! Eu vi!

Mariah: Viu o que esta me deixando nervosa!

Kenny: A mão dela se mexeu!

Kai: O que?

Kenny: Foi o que voce ouviu!

Medico: O que esta havendo aqui?

Daichi: O Kenny viu a mão de Aiko se mover!

Medico: Rápido! Enfermeira tire todos daqui! – Examinado a Aiko.

Um tempo depois. O medico aparece na sala de espera do hospital.

Mariah: E ai?

Medico: Boas noticias! Ela não esta mais em estado de risco! Agora só esperarmos ela acordar!

Daichi: Quando tempo!

Medico: Não sabemos sinto muito!

Kai: Nós podemos vê-la!

Medico: Claro! Sigam-me!

Kai e os outros foram ate o quarto onde se encontrava a Aiko em coma.

Kai: Acorde, por favor, Aiko! – Se aproximando juntamente com o medico.

Aiko: Já estou acordada! – Abrindo os olhos.

Kai: Voce acordou! – Surpreso. Um mar de felicidade invadiu o coração dele. O aperto que sentia desapareceu.

Mariah: Ai que alivio!

Todos: Que bom!

Medico: Ela acordou assim que vocês sairam! E me pediu para não falar para vocês que acordaram!

Aiko: Eu queria fazer uma surpresa! – Disse feliz.

Ray: E foi uma surpresa mesmo!

Algumas horas passaram. E todos decidiram voltar para casa menos Kai. Apesar de Aiko manda-lo ele ir ele desobedeceu.

Aiko: Voce é teimoso!

Kai: Olha quem fala! ¬¬

Tirando risadas dos ambos. Mas logo Kai fica serio seguido por Aiko.

Aiko: Eu quero te falar uma coisa! – Vez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Eu ouvi tudo o que voce disse quando eu estava em coma! Desta da confissão e... – Ela segurou a mão de Kai. Que este estava sentado na cama com ela. – Ate... quando voce disse que me amava.

Kai: Ai...Aiko... Eu... Eu... Me descu...- Foi interrompido quando Aiko juntou o lábio junto a dele. No inicio ele ficou sem nenhuma reação. Mas logo a puxou para mais perto. A mão que Aiko segurava agora estava segurando no pescoço da amada e a outra acariciava as costas. O beijo foi ardente ate se separarem para tomar fôlego.

Aiko: Eu também de amo Kai! Me desculpe por tudo!

Kai: Shiii...- Fazendo sinal de silencio. – Não precisa falar mais nada! A partir de hoje tudo será diferente. E mais uma vez beijou-a ardentemente.

Uns anos depois encontramos Tyson e Hilary brincando com os cinco filhos. Clarisse, Cristine, Maicon, Marcio e Tay. Tyson havia acabado de abrir uma escola de kendo que fazia um grande sucesso e Hilary era uma dona de casa.( coitada xD)

Kenny e Ming viviam felizes. Ming desistiu de cantar e tentou uma carreira de apresentadora. Pelo menos era melhor que a de cantora dizia o Ipob. Kenny um renomado cientista. Trabalhava juntamente com Emily o que deixava Ming com muito ciúme.

Max e Emily haviam dito uma filha chamada Melissa. Max abriu varias lojas de Beyblade quase no mundo todo e Emily vocês já sabem.

Daichi ficou sem ninguém por agora. Ele se tornou um grande cozinheiro e se mudou para a Europa abriu lá um grande restaurante. Ganhou ate um premio de melhor cozinheiro do ano. Às vezes quando tem tempo vai ao Japão para visitar os seus amigo.

Mariah decidiu voltar para a China juntamente com o Ray havia dito trigêmeos e uma outra garota de cabelos pretos e olhos rosas. Os trigêmeos se chamava Shang, Ling, Kari e Lin e a outra menina há mais nova se chamava Fugin. Os dois viviam felizes não na aldeia e sim em Hong Kong. Eram professores. Mariah do maternal e Ray da universidade onde várias jovens se apaixonavam por ele e este sabia, mas escondia de Mariah para não fazer um escândalo na universidade que ele trabalhava.

Já o casal principal da fic se encontrava num grande jardim da mansão Hiwatari. Kai e Aiko havia se casado há pouco tempo depois que descobriram que Kai seria papai. E hoje ele esta ai brincando com os seus gêmeos. Era um menino e uma menina. O menino era bem parecido com o pai, mas possuía os belos olhos castanhos da mãe e se chamava Yuri. A menina parecia mais com a mãe. Mas tinha os olhos do pai. E se chamava Aili. Kai tornou um grande empresário. Herdou a empresa de seu avo que este morreu faz tempo e que pediu perdão antes de falecer. Kai mudou muita coisa e que sempre o apoiava era a sua amada Aiko. Agora ele pensara " Tenho uma família de verdade agora."

The end

Espero que tenham gostado. Essa fic é dedicada para uma amiga muito especial Jéssica( Aiko) mesmo conhecendo- a pelo msn, sinto um enorme carinho por ela.

Miga te amooo... s2

Vc eh a minha maninha preferida xD

Kiss

Mandem os Reviews

vlw


End file.
